Aura
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: If you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun.You are here, no escape From my visions of the world. ChaosYuffieVinnie Yuffie gets captured by Chaos who is borrowing Vincent's body and learns a few revelations about the Enigma named Vincent alo


Aura

Coupling: Yuffie x Vincent

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Dirge of Cerebus, or FFVII:AC or .hack/sign.

LLLLLLL

"_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'Bout the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you"_

_-'Aura' .hack/sign_

LLLLLLL

She never thought that she could be in this situation, one that didn't occur to her was a possibility.

Tied up in Vincent Valentine's home in the Shin-Ra Mansion had never been one of the more fervid fantasies in her mind. She wasn't sure how long she'd been down there but she surely knew she had pissed his demons off more so than him.

Sighing, the lithe ninja looked upwards towards the ceiling where everything seemed to stay in stasis, locked in a time that was not hers and yet was present near her. Maybe this was what others talked about when they mentioned that time stood still.

For her it was here in this creepy basement.

In all truth, she had only been here for a few moments, when the being that had been Vincent Valentine came back in. His glowing eyes, lit like the fires in Da Chao, caused the small woman to smolder herself within their furrowing presence. She wanted to writhe away but she knew better than to bait the demon in such ideas just to torture her.

She knew by the glorified smirk, on Vincent's quite long and usually emotionless visage, that it was not the usually morose and gloomy gunslinger she normally dealt with. She could see that he was alive with the bright rage of the world burning within the entirety of anarchy.

There was no question of whether or not Vincent was in there, which he was, but he was not going to be in control for awhile.

For the umpteenth time that night, Yuffie cursed Cloud for trying to be the intervention police and acting like he was her superior. Of course, it hadn't helped that she had told him she was on Mt. Nibel and was losing reception, which was a close lie, but not good enough one to get out of an assignment assigned by Mr. Choco-fluff.

Okay, so she would've gone through Nibelheim anyway, even bug Vincent for a short matter of time without the direction of one Ex-SOLDIER amptly named Cloud Strife. If she needed anyone to blame, that man, Cloud, always seemed to be right for the job.

"Little Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow……." The creature tortured her with his sultry voice, darkened with the baritones of a gravelly thickness, one she was not sure could ever be duplicated on a recorder. He took measured steps up to her, watching her flinching eyes, wandering this way and that, jumping much like a piece of prey.

"So what brings this lamb to my door step, I wonder….." The being standing an arm's length away from her grinned, shivers coursed their way through her back, switching in and out on every ounce of cartiledge and vertebra she had, all thirty three. Her mouth clenched shut as his gauntleted hand, one she had only seen once without the claw and moreso by accident, reached out to tap her mockingly upon the tip of her nose, touching a button in her that made all of her heat rush up to her face and other parts.

Laughing, throwing his head back in a manner that repulsed and attracted the tomboyish ninja, Chaos in Vincent's form, as she knew it just had to be him. (She wasn't exactly up on studying any demonology.) Who else would take over the tragic hero?

It would be funny if she was able to with her ambivalent and optimistic views.

Too bad she was still scared shitless.

"So…..uh……Yeah! Sorry about that! Ha ha! Nice joke. Now let me go." Yuffie's grey eyes began the utter horrid imitation of Vincent's death glare, one she wished she had to use. Chaos was not phased at all by her imitation of his host, in fact, he was endeared to the young ninja.

Strangely enough, he had no idea when it began, but from inside of Vincent and alongside of him as well, he had reached out often enough for the conversations that the ninja could give him, that lengthy amount of communication that helped keep all the loneliness at bay.

Hey, even demons had bouts of loneliness and Vincent never had been the center of the party even in his mind. He had longed for a conversation that was more casual than the stilted speech he often had held with Shelke before she left, two years ago. He hadn't seen Yuffie since then or anyone.

He hadn't wanted to really talk with anyone else besides the awkward and always hyper woman before him in chains. Lifting up an appreciative smirk, in his own mind at least, he knew that he really should not have put her in chains, Vincent highly even disliked the fact that Chaos was rude enough to have captured her.

"You know this is kidnapping!" The demon in human clothing allowed his smirk to appear upon his lips, warping the man on the outside to look twisted and misconstrued. Tapping one of his golden claw digits against his lips, the sensual curved items upon his face, he looked thoughtful, raising his eyes upwards then returned the reddened irises to hers.

For a moment, Yuffie held hope out that he was going to allow her to go, smiles and happy rainbows in the background. NOT. This demon was not going to go parading around with her on his arm. No. Chaos definitely knew better than to let the ninja go. She would escape and she would take with him his only chance at company as no one else would do.

"What else would they call it?" He grinned, chuckling darkly in his mischievous mirth. Yuffie's grey eyes widened in surprise. She had never once heard Vincent's voice go into a series of the deep-throated laughs before. It greatly astonished her and also caused her to blush as she felt his eyes concentrating on her.

"ABDUCTION MAYBE! You fucking smartass! It's against the law, you know!" Growling, trying her damnedest to fight against her body's reactions, which she knew Chaos was taking enjoyment in, Yuffie stared at the demonic man. Her lips were upside down, frowning.

"Those are for humans, little ninja." He greatly enjoyed her torment, watching her eyes fly through the emotions that were in her stead, creating a storm for him to ride out. Vincent, even from the inside of their mind, had often exclaimed at the different hues of grey that flew through those eyes of hers. They told her emotions and for some reason, that Vincent could never figure out, they sent chills through him. Her eyes had always been able to see through his soul unlike Lucrecia's had.

Chaos knew why, but he wasn't going to elaborate on a simple fact that the ex-Turk could not understand.

"Whatever. What do you want with me?" She sighed in defeat, watching his movements like liquid felt, moving this way and that yet still creating a substance against her skin as if he was touching when he was a foot away. His gauntleted hand smoothed the air much like the icing on a cake, creating a euphoric memory of her mother's hands holding out a blade with icing, green icing, out for her to lick.

Her eyes did not speak out in defeat but instead, they spoke of a determination and grave courage that Chaos found intriguing. When Vincent had been in Wutai last, they had both cried out in anguish at the saddened and truly defeated visages of their countrymen. Not a single one of them seemed to understand that their country's pride and honor could always be redeemed if they only could find a fountain of strength, a foundation of stability in which they could base their ideals behind.

Those were visages of people who had nothing.

"…….I'm fascinated by you, youngling. Tell me what has happened in my country." She was the only one who seemed to still have pride in her homeland. She was strong and could become that foundation but sadly, Yuffie was the wind and no one had ever learned to channel the wind to their will. The zephyr went to no one's call but to the one who they would decide to side with at the moment. The wind was fickle. Always fickle.

Chaos was originally a man who had made a deal with the trickiest god, Leviathan. He had been a tribesman of the Da clan, a samurai of not much worth, when he went to the water god for a deal. There were too many wars and many of the clans were doing too many massacres. There was too much death.

Leviathan had given him a proposition. If Da Chao-s could tame Wutai into a single nation, then Da Chao-s would forever be remembered and most of all, immortal. The fickle water god however, had forgotten to mention that Da Chao-s would be immortal in the form of a demon, forever to be imprisioned in Wutai, unless someone took him away.

Da Chao-s had been a gentle man who had wanted unity in his homeland and he got it, under bloodshed. He was a murderer. He massacred every man who went against him and ruled in fear, reveling in the very ideals of his countrymen thinking he was a prophet of the Holy Leviathan. He had eight children: Hagetsu, Kisaragi, Yumenaka, Chao-Pin, Hwang-Min, Kanatsu, Jungata, and Yung-Fu. The eight clans of the ninja and the eight royal bloodlines that fought constantly.

'Da Chao? Chao-s? Is he really that man?' Yuffie wondered upon the actual Da Chao. It was a legend passed down in the history lessons of every person in Wutai. Of course, there was the many hearings of his cruel and often strange dealings with massacres and people. However, no one had any word on how he died. There were rumors that he was still alive, imprisoned in the face of Da Chao, but all the rumors still said he was upstaged by his own brood who imprisoned him in a sea chest giving him to Leviathan's keeping.

"Your country?" He still couldn't be alive. It was impossible and yet if the legend of Da Chao's deal with Leviathan was true then she was wrong. Chaos's smirk grew wider at her hesitation, her uncertainty. She looked delicious, prime meat hung upon the wall without any protection, dressed in her halter top and always small bottoms that he was sure were there to tempt him.

"My country, little ninja." He tapped her nose once more, taking time to follow the flow of her nose to her lips and her chin, before grasping her chin and forcing her to keep eye contact with him. When she looked in those orbs, she saw the truth, the sorrow of death, the madness of the god touched, and most of all, she saw who he was. He was Da Chao. He was the murderer, the lunatic, the Father of Wutai, and in a way, she was his daughter and in her position, she could not refuse him.

"Where do you want me to start, Oh mighty Da Chao? At your downfall or farther off?" She grinned at her mocking title at him. Even if she was his daughter, it did not mean that she had to be nice about it. Here she was chained up to the ceiling and a wall of a dank room in an old mansion with a very hot, okay scratch that, very sexy Ex-Turk who had obsession issues and could really use a good dose of sun. That and maybe an extractor for those evil genes that could control him, like how she always had the genes of a kleptomaniac. They just took over. Even Tifa couldn't help her genes when it came to cooking. (Yuffie's cooking skills were to breakfast and soups. Anything other than that and you might get poisoned.)

"Don't toy with me, girl. I can do anything I want to you in your position. After my down fall." Chaos did not take well to her sass, though he appreciated that even though she knew who he was, she was still willing to be herself. He was all but in her face, glaring at her with the scorching heat of all seven stars of Leviathan's horns, his webbed crown of seaweed and jewels.

He smiled inwardly at the glare she returned to him. Oh, he wanted to crush his lips against hers and get that fire of hers underneath him. Vincent would be appalled and Chaos would win in their little war. Vincent was too cautious, too uncertain, too thorough in all of his actions. Chaos went through little thought when it came down to what mattered to him and though Vincent and him agreed on wanting this young being, Chaos would act whilst Vincent whittled his chances away in running away from hope.

"Yumenaka clan ruled four hundred years, caused the peasantry to upstage a coup. There was an emperor in your name, Da Chao I after that. Their empire lasted until a civil war when the ninja and the samurai were not getting along that well. The ninjas created a pact between the clans. Whoever slay the emperor won the right to rule, but we created the democratic republic that we still use then. Eventually, it got to be that the Kisaragi clan came to rule about a thousand years ago. Now we only represent the dying end of a wonderful rule. That's it." Yuffie began the dissertation, the listing of her country's history since the downfall of Da Chao. Her mind going back to the many lessons given by Chekhov's kind voice, history scrolls writing out the truth from the many successors of the royal historian's position. She had read over ten thousand years in only seven months, spending her time alone with history.

"Nothing else then?" Chaos tapped his finger against his mouth, drawing her eyes to his lips. Vincent, for a man anyway, even if he was altered, had lips that were not too thin nor too full. He seemed picturesque of lonely and dangerous, in which, he was. Chaos only brought that out even more, twisting the gun man's features to his own use. The man frowned in thought. His mind catching up to the bits of history he had obviously missed. Blessedly, he was once more a foot away from the much blustering youth.

"Not unless you want all those tiny itty bitty details. I've got nothing else, so, let me go!" Pushing against her bonds, the ninja got a little closer to trying to bite at the man, though she failed miserably with a loud smack against the wall causing her to hiss out in pain. Her breath was gone as her back spasmed a little. The possessed man looked on with concern in his eyes along with sarcasm and humor.

"Too bad….I would have let you go for more. I seem to like you this way. Controlled and yet still free. I think it is time for me to go back home." He reached out the gloved appendage, fingerless gloves adorning the right, and caressed her jaw line, watching her jugular jump in pulse. He caused such reactions in her that he could swear to feel the heat in the air between them.

Though for him, just her breathing was enough for him to want to ravage her. Sunshine would never dismiss eternal darkness, and eternal darkness could never smother the light as they both often fought against each other.

"The Kisaragi clan will help the empire rise once more! We will never die!" She snarled, trying to bite his hand, feeling the shivers caress her spine, and looking like a retard while she was at it. That dark chuckling snapped her out of her attempt, as if there was a great joke between them, one she had heard before but simply could not remember the words that he had given for the punch line.

"Oh, but you are the last of the Kisaragi and the only one who truly stands in my way, m'dear. Would you die for it?" In all rights, the current ninja clan, that was leader, were only acting regents in his name as he was **THE** Da Chao. He was the only legal person to take the throne of Leviathan, unless he decided to kill himself. (There was always a loophole in any deal.)

"…………….." She looked away, uncertainty crossing her features. The man plowed tentative digits through her bangs, loving the silky smooth feel that came from the shortened tresses. She was rigid for the first few moments until the fingers enraptured her good sense with the threading of her hair. It was a rare thing for anyone to want to play with her hair.

"Did your Vincent ever tell you his real name?" His hands strayed from threading their way through her bangs to her Wutain cheek bones, feathered touches against her blazing hot skin. He was torturing her seven ways to Sunday and beyond. Kisaragi Yuffie frowned at the thought of Vinnie having more than one name but he must've. He was once part of the Turks after all.

Yuffie had personally seen some of his handiwork up close and had not been that easily frightened by it. Vincent had been a legend, and being a legend was different than the person he was. Firsthand knowledge affirmed this. Being the ambassador of Wutai to Edge, she had needed an escort appointed. Godo had appointed Vincent Valentine.

During a scuffle as she was entering a restraunt, Vincent dispatched seven people without a single emotion crossing his features. Later, he had taken the only one who was not killed, only injured, and interrogated him. Yuffie had watched with a strange fascination. She was the only one out of Avalanche who would not have looked away. She had to do worse things sometimes especially since she was a kunochi, a female ninja. And as all ninjas do, they use every single fucking resource available.

Yuffie had killed at the age of seven, an old man servant who had disrespected her and her family, scamming them for their money under the order of her master. She had done her first interrogation at twelve. It had been gruesome. She had to stab the man three times, once in both legs and once in the shoulder. Then she had given him poison to drive him mad, under orders from her master. The man she had interrogated had set a shipping yard in blazes. Wutai had been hurt dearly by this begotten misjudged gesture.

She had decimated her first true opposition against the throne when she was fourteen with the help of two high-level Kisaragi ninjas. With them, they had crept room to room, slitting the throats of the little ones, the people that didn't matter, imprisoning the servants, and then decapitating the main family. One whole clan had been utterly destroyed by her, their possessions now hers, and their heads on display for a week. She hadn't felt anything for them than what a pity that it was done.

She had lost her virginity at fifteen, an old age for a female ninja, on a mission in Midgar under Shin-Ra. She didn't return after that mission, lost in her new world outside of Wutai. She learned the common tongue, along with Nibelian, and Ancient Wutain. She learned all about the recent pop culture and loved it. Though she stole, eventually the Turks were finding their things missing a little too much. She disappeared to the other continent and was found shortly before Nibelheim by Cloud Strife, the chocobo boy to be blamed for the current situation.

"….Not that I've ever remembered." She didn't find it strange that Vincent would use a different name. Maybe he preferred the mask he wore to be the face of that name. Yuffie's mask was her clothes. Once the mask and bandanna were both on her, she was the killer, the stealer, the art of silence. She had no emotions, no wants, no needs, only the mission ahead of her. It seemed that whenever she put that combo on, she was less the clumsy and awkward beeny bopper she was normally. She was solemn and cold like the nickname she had been given. 'Kamikaze-san' The God wind. She did the god's work, suicide at impossible odds and somehow always won out and lived.

"This will be quite a shock, but his name is Jinsen Hagetsu. He was betrothed to your mother, Kana Kisaragi at birth. I think it is time you heard a little story about your beloved human." Chaos's movements stopped at her chin, extracting the rather exciting touch from Yuffie's skin. She glared only slightly. If Vincent hadn't wanted her to know, then whose business was it to Chaos? Oh, wait…….It kinda could be his business after all, he practically was the man.

She bit her lip in thought as she tried to figure out the implications he gave her. Her mother, if she had not died when Yuffie was five, would be as old as Godo, who was almost sixty-three. Vincent was almost the same age, so it really should not surprise her that much that Vinnie had been betrothed. However, knowing he was a Hagetsu was almost mind-blowing. It's a good thing she could keep to her wits when she needed to.

Slowly breathing in and out, as best as she could in her position against the wall, Yuffie tried to get a better deal out of this.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly in the most comfortable and nicest place for a story. These things are really starting to chafe! If they so much as draw one ounce of blood from me then I'm going to kick your monster ass. Once I get out of here, of course." With a smirk and false bravado, Yuffie closed her eyes in cheeky smugness, opening one of her eyes to get a sight that nearly caused her to lose her cheekiness.

"I suppose it isn't. Will you listen to me if I let you down, on your mother?" His breath, though warm and soft, whispered above her own lips, causing the ninja to curse herself to the bottom of Leviathan's earthly droppings. His oculars took on the temperment of a darkened ember, burning brightly in the darkness of the basement. His hands rested upon the keep that he had slipped someway into her manacles with her noticing.

Vincent was about the only person that could do anything without her noticing and it was apparent. If she ever had set a trap in the Highwind for Cid to find, then he was sure to have it disabled before she knew it or approach her while she was doing it and take the trap away from her diligent fingers. He could entirely scare her, sneak upon her, and yet, she knew that he would never harm her, well, technically speaking he had the ability to do so.

But not even Chaos would dare harm to come to her. Whenever Vincent had transformed into one of the beasts within him, she had barely gotten touched or attacked by him, even when they were alone. Yuffie had never really been scared shitless by anyone else besides Vincent in most of her life. Sephiroth became the close second, and well, Hojo had been a third.

"…….Damnit. Yes! Gods be damned! I swear on my mother's grave, happy now?" She growled out her response. Uttering the swear of fealty with the chain of her mother as its root, Chaos grinned in appreciation, using his right hand and twisting the key so that the manacles popped open, causing the woman to fall into him. His claw hefted her weight easily to him, anchoring her to his body before he let her feet touch the ground.

"Good." His whisper caught in her ears as she got used to standing about. Her legs felt worn, hurt as if she were trying on new Mary-Janes that were a size too small and too thin while parading up and down thirty flights of stairs. Not exactly the greatest feeling in the world.

"Those really hurt….." Raising her wrists to her view, she used one hand to rub the wrist of the other, acting for the most part, highly indignant at the man. Seeing that she could stand well enough by herself, Chaos left her to stand by the wall, pulling a Victorian backed chair into view, patterns of an ancient flower design all over the chair.

"That's why they're called shackles, child." His amusement flashed as he sat, a grin coming into view, sliding amongst the throng of his obscuring bangs. It was like watching a courel hidden in the tall grasses of Gongoga, sifting through the jungle reappearing in pieces instead of a whole.

"I'm not a child! I'll have you know that I'm in fa-" Indignant fury took up her mind as she glared at the man, rubbing the neglected wrist with the satisfied one. A pout on her lips caused the ever-excited demon to smirk as he could imagine her pout in another scene that required those shackles and a few other things.

"I know, twenty one. Now, come over here." He sighed as he interrupted her, waving her to him to only meet the stubborn reserves of a woman that was used to being in charge and getting her way anyway she knew how. Too bad that she had met her match with one Da Chaos.

"No. You can't make me…….." Even as the words passed her lips, Yuffie instantly regretted them. Da Chaos was certainly no one to fuck with. Hell, he had killed an entire ninja clan for misinforming him back in his heyday. She didn't doubt that he wouldn't mind tearing her flesh apart. After all, even if the gunman was abnormally reticent, he had held his demons well at bay. 'Shit.'

Chaos's eyes darkened just slightly before he let a wide grin take his lips. His hands were connected in the dimness underneath his chin by the fingers. He followed her jugular as it seemed to increase with her heart rate. Yuffie wanted to jump off a bridge, but she was strangely fascinated.

Vincent had always fascinated her, interested her in his very being. It was amusing to talk to him when alone for he could be open, but add two or three more people and he minded what he said. He didn't like being the center of attention. He was a calm lake to be enjoyed by a few not a oceanic beach that was to be loved by all like Yuffie.

Even as Chaos stood, sauntering a slow swagger to her form, the ninja could picture Vincent, his mentality and body being there instead. To her, even as she knew that Jinsen Hagetsu and Da Chaos were two different people, they were the same if only the difference was manner and eyes.

"Oh, I can't?" Upon reaching the normally unfrozen woman, Chaos took her form, only growling in growing affection as he felt a little hot and bothered by her. Ancients, all he had to do was watch her movements, though they rarely ceased, and want to smother her. A slight devious smile appeared upon his host's lips. It was almost instant as he sat, holding the ninja woman against his chest and between his outstretched legs. "Here you are. Nice and comfortable and within easy reach, ninja."

His arms were firm, holding her against him, the fingers tickling her skin enough to wake her from her stupor of 'Oh, shit-ness.' Blinking, Yuffie began trying to get away to only feel the nibble of a particular pair of porcelain teeth against her neck, causing her to shiver in shock and something else.

"I can't believe you're making me sit in your lap! This is like disgraceful! It's probably my charm! My father said it was bad." Turning around as quickly as she could, squirming against his largely alternated body, Yuffie poked a finger into his chest, causing the buckles to create a tapping sound as her fingernail hit them.

This seemed to rouse the host from his unconscious self beneath the manipulations of the ancient demon. Vincent seemed to groan inwardly watching the scene from his own eyes not of his own volition. His arms had the mind of Chaos behind them, gripping the lithe woman firmly as if to chain the wind to his cloak.

"Stop squirming or else I'm going to distract myself with you. You don't want that. Trust us." Vincent had to agree with Chaos as he felt certain dead organs, or organs he thought to be dead, become awakened in the struggle of an infuriated ninja. Yuffie looked deeply in his oculars to see that the underlying tone she could sense in his voice had in fact been Vincent, awakened. She wondered if Vinnie was gong to help her out in this situation.

"Uh…….You had a story, right?" Hoping to buy time, Yuffie put on her best innocent face to only have Chaos grin in victory, deftly turning her body so she sat in his lap instead of between his outspread legs with her back against his borrowed chest with the heart that beat faster than the Corel Shin-Ra train they had stop many years earlier. She didn't know whose voice seemed to speak out but she wanted it to be Vincent's, dearly.

"Your mother and Jinsen didn't marry. Jinsen enlisted into Shinra, changed his name to his father's type of name, the Western name and such he uses now. Jinsen had run from his throne once, even twice, when your older sister was born. " He continued the story, the man inside of the demon that was possessing him wandered into the far away memories. Yuffie's grey eyes widened as an ancient script that her mother had written in the family history book seemed to spread in front of her with her mother's voice following the written words.

"Mayako….." The ancient picture of her older sister, a girl she had never come to know, came across her mind along with the boy that had been her older brother. Her father and mother had both been abundant in child pregnancies, though they also had many miscarriages and hard births. Mayako had been her mother's eldest child dead from a shipwreck, coming home to Wutai when the dead heiress was fourteen. Mayako had originally been the heir to the throne, while Jin was to be the general of the army, who also happened to be the second-in-line. Jin was dead though, burned to a crisp in the same fire that had taken Kana Kisaragi. Vincent had to be twenty-four when Kana put his name down then for Mayako's betrothal papers.

Yuffie had never met her mother. She only heard the stories and saw the pictures of the woman along with the rest of her family that had died in the fire at the Kisaragi's home in the outer part of the Lotus and the shipwreck. Yuffie and Godo had been the only survivors in the Kisaragi family. More than half of Godo's health problems stemmed from the fire at her birth home.

"Yes, he was betrothed to Mayako as well, but this was when he was in his early twenties and infatuated with Lucrecia. He was a Turk at the age of sixteen and stayed until he was twenty five." Mayako had written of her hope to meet Jinsen, the elusive man that was promised to her mother and however had become hers instead. The fat scrawl had told the girl about the day when her sister had received a letter from Shin-Ra about her engaged. Mayako had left on a boat to Junon, received well, then almost killed when she had escaped the 'hospitality' and dead on the way home.

"Do you want to know what he saw when he was at Godo's last?" Chaos's cheek rubbed softly against the side of her head. The mere action caused Yuffie to regain her senses as she snapped back from the old scrolls of her family history. Her eyes sharpened in definition against the onslaught of his skin on hers.

Barely rigid against his chest, as she was slowly conforming to his towering figure, soft against her back like a molding blanket just flopping upon her smaller form, Yuffie wondered what else this demon was going to tell her. Darkening as she understood the last words uttered out of his mouth with gentle teasing, as the demon preferred teasing her out of everyone, Yuffie growled doing the normal Yuffie-thing. Act before she thought. Never did the thought occur to her to not learn of the information.

"What is it! Tell me!" She had a pout on her lips. Vincent grinned inwardly, imagining that pout in other positions that entailed a lesser amount of clothing and more skin, then frowned. He should not be thinking of such a young beautiful woman in such a manner, though Chaos grunted back to the trapped Vincent.

Vincent could remember what he saw on the betrothal papers. He had no idea what Kana had in mind when he saw the betrothal papers that Godo had left on his desk during the meeting with Yuffie and himself. Vincent's heart fluttered, moving out of tune with his body's natural rhythm. Though, Vincent berated himself for the aforementioned images, he could let go. He had let Lucrecia go. He would have to let this one leave as well. Vincent was a hopeless case in matters of his heart, in which Chaos could easily over take him in. No matter what Vincent had done, when he withdrew into himself, Chaos often times had learned to borrow his host's body.

But it was unknown to Vincent that all of his desires were really Chaos's as well. Vincent had been lonely and had wanted to talk to someone else, especially the young ninja. She had amused him to no end, even though he knew she could become bothersome during the Sephiroth saga and all of his other adventures. His phone, which lay in its charger upstairs, had at least twenty saved messages, most from her, Shelke, and Cloud and enough missed calls to wonder if he was sleeping for thirty years again. (Yuffie was obsessive compulsive when it came to trying to reach someone, that Chaos found a bit strange. She would call and if no one answered, she would keep calling until someone did.)

Chaos 'hmphed' and tsked as he waved a finger in front of her, tapping her on the nose. She scrunched her face up in admonishment for such on action on her person, though her heart would not return to its regular rhythm. She was not nervous. She had gotten over nervous when she was backed up against him, her back rubbing against soft, very soft, fabric that reminded her of Wutai's silk trade.

"So impatient, Yuffie. He saw your betrothal papers at your birth. Jinsen Hagetsu was on those papers. It was penned in your mother's handwriting. Jinsen is the only heir to the Hagetsu line and one of the only other royal bloodlines of ninja in our country still alive. Even if to your mother's knowledge that he would be in his late fifties when you were of age." Chaos's intermingled freely with her body, his mouth taking a spirit of its own as his soft lips crept over an area of her neck, causing the young thing to shiver. Warm breath spilled over her neck.

Vincent felt his inhibitions go away as he felt himself slowly come to some form of control though he did not want to take back his actions or swiftly push the tempting little woman from his lap as he was certainly enjoying it.

Yuffie looked downtrodden in thought. Sure, she had had a crush on Vincent Valentine when she was sixteen though it had continued till two years ago when she finally decided to get over the engima due to his interest in the shy conservative Shelke, innocent Shelke who hadn't known better really. Yuffie had wanted to fuck that girl up when Shelke decided to leave Vincent.

Had Shelke not known? She wondered at her last memory of the gunslinger with the enigmatic girl. He had been far more interested in her than he had ever with Yuffie. (Though she was wrong to assume this.) Vincent, even with all his conversations with Yuffie, had never mentioned any of this information nor a want to go back to Wutai, the homeland he was from.

He had never shown an interest in sharing anything other than information with Yuffie, or a few jokes here and there……but…..still, he-well, Chaos, had wanted to talk her. Hell, she had the wrist marks to prove it. Her young crush seemed to be nothing more to her, however, in this moment, the whirlwind that was Kisaragi Yuffie, heiress of Wutai, betrothed to Wutai, had it come back doubly as hard. Her eyes seemed to water from the revelation.

In all of her, she wanted and had always needed the demonic man. She had hid it from herself for years, even when the last punch had been when she saw him walk away with that bitch, as she referred to the girl anyway, and her heart seemed to have been broken. Now she knew that she hid a lot from herself. If she pretended it wasn't there, it wasn't. If she pretended everything got better, it did to her.

If she pretended she didn't love him, then she was lying to herself. It was the one thing she had never been able to hide. She just put it away before it really hurt her enough to make her a saddened marionette for Wutai's purposes.

It was at this time, when she realized that Vincent would never fulfill the promise he had given to her mother, that her mother had passed down to her female children. She was in love with him and had been even before she had opened the coffin in the basement of the Shin-Ra mansion.

"But I don't get what that has to do with me! Vinnie won't ever go back to Wutai! He has no reason! He probably doesn't even want to visit it….or…or..visit me." She told herself so that she could hide the feelings that she swore to see in his eyes as she turned slightly around to meet his lips on her cheek and his left eye watching her stormy oculars with a seriousness she knew he had.

He frowned against her skin. Yuffie was wrong once again. Though Vincent had been in love at least once in his life, unrequited as it had been, he knew the feeling well. He felt at that moment that he would give up his existence to feel the smile upon that childish visage she had.

He could admit to Chaos and himself, that he had not fallen for the young ninja as quickly as she had him. He was chained down by so many negative reasons. He was not good for her. Never the best, never what he thought what she wanted, but as he searched in those sullen eyes, the dulled gaze of someone who truly felt sorrow, he knew that she was what he wanted.

She didn't have a reason to want him. There was no ulterior motive to want him, to use him and abuse him. There was nothing more than just the pure thoughts of loving unconditionally. That was what she had for him.

Through the darkened haze, he also knew he had hurt her many, many times. But just like her, he had also came upon a revelation. He loved her for the fact that she wanted nothing more than all of him. She was not afraid of Chaos even when the demon held her in his hands. She was not afraid of him, sickly fascinated, yes, but never truly down to the core frightened. It was a simple answer, though he had no real idea when he had started being in love with young woman, he knew that he was.

It was a long uncomfortable silence that followed her declaration as a tear seemed to gently course its way down the side of her cheek. Putting one of his hands to use, his right one, he gently grasped her chin that was starting to melt into her collarbone, and raised it so that his nose barely touched her own, twisting her visage so.

"He does have a reason." "I have a reason." His lips were breathy above her, his skin flushing slightly as he wanted to capture them, to take her sorrow from her and drown in the light that she seemed to promise him. Both of Chaos and himself talked to her at the same time, telling the lithe ninja his truth, a secret that he had not known till this very moment when he wanted to make sure of her happiness.

"What is it?" Her face scrunched up, face covered in a passive sense, veiled to hide the fact that she was extremely wanting of the face in front of her eyes. Her voice was a timid whisper in the dead of the dungeon cell. The clank of the manacles against the wall caught both of their attentions, drawing Vincent to hiss for control away from the ninja. He would not act on his feelings for her. Those emotions were not proper for a woman of Wutai, less of all the heiress of it.

"Figure it out, Kisaragi Yuffie." He sighed, leaning back in the chair, arms dropping to her waist passively being possessive, wrapping her lithe body lightly, compared to his large urge to crush her to him. Chaos seemed to strongly fuel the urge as the demon was being withdrawn from the conversation with the ninja, frowning in Vincent's mind as it happened. Sitting there on his lap, Yuffie blinked once, twice before what she expected to happen was taken from her due to the clanking of some stupid fucking pieces of steel.

To say she was happy would be an overstatement. She was pissed. Her highly unknown feminine side, that had cheered for him to take that few centimeters and kiss her silly, had become enraged when he drew away from her, slumping into the chair with a slight frown on his normal countenance. 'How fucking dare he!' Her mind raged at her, fueling her next actions, though she often told her future Kisaragi-Valentine children, that it was due to a random case of insanity that she still hadn't figured out that it was Vincent and not Chaos.

Though they could act like each other if they wanted as she later learned in life.

"You are just so mean to me! First you chain me up! Then you tell me to tell you the most boring history of Wutai after I find out you are Da Chao, the leader who had a legacy for murder and destruction, though you still brought Wutai under one tribe, and then you tell me a story about Jinsen being Vincent, though that sounds like pop commercial, and anyway, if that's not enough, he is also my betrothed! Have I missed anything, Great Asshole?" Turning around fully to face the enigmatic demonically possessed creature, not aware that she was straddling the man in a rather intimate position until a few moments later, she thrust her finger in his face, poking his nose with vengence, before it lowered to his chest. Her face beet red, painted with the rosy color from her feminine fury, mouth parted as she ended her tirade. Her eyebrows furrowed into her stormy grey oculars, before she felt Vincent stir with a response.

His grip on her waist had tightened, massaging her lower back with his thumbs, eyes darkening as he concentrated upon her countenance in all of its furious state, realizing he loved the red on her face, and his body shivered under each poke she prodded with, much like an automated external defibrillator, the shocking thingy that the ER used.

"One thing, Yuffie." He decided to remind her that he was not Chaos. He would not take advantage of her. He would _not_ take advantage of her. The mantra piled through his careful mask, a small smirk still returning to his lips as he was mesmorized with the curvatures of her facial expression.

"WHAT." Contorting with a biting remark, she was in his face before he knew it, not backing off as all of her control was put into her being to stop wanting to ravage this torturous being, to stoop herself before something obviously stupid happened.

Vincent was going to tell her really that he was not Chaos.

But a thought came to him from the controlling demon.

NAH. He'd let her think what she wanted, but right now, all that mattered to him was her in all sense of completion as both his body, mind, and soul seemed to hunger for her presence as a whole.

"You really should watch how much you squirm while in my lap." He grinned, watching her anger deflate out of her as his fingers splayed against her back, roughly pulling her into his warmed mass, his lips diving down to suck upon the junction between her neck and collarbone, Chaos's whispers to claim her being fulfilled as Yuffie's mind came to a blank.

This had never been in a Yuffie equation of life. Her mind went into Yuffie 'processing' mode.

"EEP!" She screamed out loud as he bit her with the mark of mating for his demons, pouring an essence of himself into the mark as he withdrew some of her life into him.

Da Chaos and Vincent Valentine/Jinsen Hagetsu quickly grinned as their essences became apparent in the young girl's aura. She was theirs and theirs alone, no matter what any country said otherwise. Soon as his lips overrode the Yuffie 'still-uploading' process, she kissed him as fervently as he did her. A passion overriding both as she was driven to return the first bite he had done to the hollow of her neck, onto him as soon as his shirt came off.

Just like him, she drew blood and by an animalistic instinct, along with the urging of Chaos and the Holy Leviathan blood within her, gave her essence to his own spirit. Unbeknowest to anyone but Chaos and Leviathan, they had completed a marriage ritual between demons and their lovers and could not be broken.

Not much later, they were soon complete in body, not so much mind, and always now and forever in their aura.

LLLLLL

……..What the holy hell did I write? I am unsure of it myself, since this was actually only supposed to be like five pages and turned out to be twenty. (I'm just too descriptive.) There are a few things that are probably inconsistent.

One is Shelke. From all of the clips I've seen and heard of her, I can tell you that I already dislike her. She seems so 'Princess-in-distress.' and I really don't know what they're relationship is though I heard there is hints of Shelke/Vinnie. (Which I don't like as I am a Yuffietiner since before a long time…..Yeah, I'm that old.) So you can tell I really don't like the Shelke/Vincent pairing. It rubs me wrong.

Another that may be asked is about Kana putting Jinsen Hagetsu as the betrothed on Yuffie's betrothal papers at birth and how they survived the fire that took Kana. Jinsen is the only said heir to the Hagetsu line in which Kana was supposed to marry into, when he enlisted in Shin-Ra, she married Godo Kanatsu. I had it so that Yumenaka was an extinct royal house along with the Chao-pin (Chao I-VI) and then having Hwang-Min extinct as well as Yuffie's first mission to exterminate the clan that was against her and Godo ruling the throne. Leaving Godo, an only son in Kanatsu, with Kana Kisaragi, Jinsen Hagetsu, and the much later child of the Yung-Fu as Jungata was put into the Yung-Fu line. Thus leaving the Kisaragi, Yung-Fu, and Hagetsu still open for royal breeding. Vincent was still young enough to have Mayako as his wife to bear him aheir. However when Yuffie was born and she came of age, he would be too old, therefore, the heir to the Hagetsu line would take his place as Yuffie's betrothed though this only to keep a well-meant promise still alive between the slowly dying Hagetsu line and the Kisaragi house.

Another is Chaos. I wanted to write him as playful, but serious when he wanted to be, also a little perverted-ness but that's just because he comes off that way to me. I hope I wrote him out well.

Lastly, there is Yuffie's and Vincent's characteristics. Being a ninja, under the code of a ninja at a young age, Yuffie must be able to keep her emotions from her work which I think she would be able to do and since female ninjas are often used for information gathering purposes, under any means necessary, I think that she would have had to lose her virginity at younger age than most kids. I wanted to portray with her that she was a ninja where she would have had to be nothing more than silence on the job, the shadow, something to not be remembered by and more than likely that she had to kill since a young age as it was possible to happen in many ninja clans. I also wanted to shed some light on Vincent still acting like a Turk even after thirty years because even if it has been thirty years, he was mostly asleep. So to me, it would be like waking up the next morning of some sort and the mental attitude and skills would still be there with him since he basically went to bed and rose back up a little (more like lots later) later than normal. I guess I wanted to put him in the light where he was still able to use all his skills.

The topic I wanted to touch upon was mostly on communication and the demon mating ritual that has been picked up, time and time again by writers. I was hoping some one other than me would come upon this but then I also wanted to write one. I like the idea of the demon mating ritual and of course with Vinnie and Yuffie you could always do a grand humor fic with it Though I suck at humor.

Anyway, I actually enjoyed writing this as it was a challenge and I hope that you liked it as well, dear readers!

HAVE FUN AND PLEASE REVIEW! LOVES TO ALL WHO DO!


End file.
